


Impossible stories

by InLust



Series: Femslash February 2016 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fairy Tales, expeditions, modern-ish AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby, the Chancellor, leads an expedition with the Grounder Tribe when Raven goes around touching things she's not supposed to. The problem isn't the fact that Raven's fallen into a deep sleep, it's waking her up.</p><p>fairy tale au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossible stories

**Author's Note:**

> So I couldn't help it but create my own universe...because i wanted to
> 
> Here's the setting: imagine like a cross between modern times and futuristic universe ie my best example is if Firefly met Indiana Jones and Abby is Chancellor of a crew called the Ark that goes on adventures/expeditions for exploration purposes and they meet a native tribe called the Grounders that Lexa is head of and Clarke is the translator
> 
> also this is my first doctor mechanic fic because im trash and didn't intend to fall into this ship but i have and now im writing LOL

It was just a story. An old lore that the Grounders whispered in the background about. Even they had never seen it happen before. The structure had been hidden for centuries and the stories preceded their existence.

Abby should’ve known better than to take Raven on an expedition with them. 

Then again, Raven should’ve known better than to touch things that she wasn’t supposed to. 

They’ve had this conversation over and over again. Raven never listened. It makes Abby question why she even takes the younger girl on these expeditions. 

_ “Please as if you could go without me, when something breaks down, who do you call, Abby? That’s right, the mechanic.” _

Great, where am I going to find a mechanic now? Abby thinks sardonically as she laces her fingers with the younger girl’s.

“There’s nothing that you can do?” Abby all but demands as the Grounders all huddle around the tent behind her. 

Raven had to go and touch that damn-- _ what? A spindle? _ \--and  **prick** herself. 

The minute Abby heard a hiss from the younger girl, she turned to see Raven fall in a heap. Her vitals were fine from what Abby could check, but she’d fallen into a deep sleep. 

Lexa says something before looking at Clarke to translate. 

Clarke bites her lips, “They say she still has time. The story is that the spindle she touched was cursed and the only one that can wake her is her true love.”

“True love?” Abby throws back incredulously to Lexa. 

Lexa almost looks afraid of Abby as she straightens her back in response. She nods. Her eyes flit to Clarke briefly.

Abby darts her eyes to her daughter before Lexa. 

It was one thing that her daughter was intimate with the leader of the Grounder tribe but it was another thing for said Grounder tribe to know of  _ her  _ affairs. 

Clarke speaks too quickly for Abby to catch on. Only brief words of, “impossible,” “help,” and “alternatives.” Lexa only looks at Abby knowingly. 

The chancellor doesn’t say anything and looks back at Raven. She’s only seen Raven sleep peacefully a few times during their expeditions. Usually, her leg creates a great deal of discomfort or nightmares of her leg being crushed by a boulder after their first expedition together wakes her in the middle of the night. Abby’s always there to make sure Raven sleeps well.

It’s sort of how they fall into it. Except when they did, Lexa had been the one to note it almost instantly. 

Abby strokes Raven’s dark hair aside gently. This is going to be impossible.

“Mom,” Clarke interrupts her thoughts as she slaps her large hat against her thigh in frustration, “What do we do? Do you know who Raven was at least hooking up with?”

Abby raises an eyebrow at her daughter. “You’re suggesting that we go with a  _ ‘true love _ ’ theory?” 

The young blonde shrugs. “We don’t have any other choice.” 

“Well that would be impossible,” Abby exhales because the only thing more absurd than fairy tales is not telling her daughter the truth before Clarke hunts down Wick and Bellamy through the camp.

“How? Everyone knows Raven’s been hooking up with someone.”

“Because she’s been with me,” Abby mutters.

There’s a small gasp from Clarke. “Wait, mom, what did you just say?” Next to her, Lexa grunts, catching her attention. “Did you just say what I think you said?”

Abby sighs before standing up, never letting go of Raven’s hand. “Clarke, Raven has been with  _ me  _ these past two expeditions.”

Clarke’s face screws up in confusion and mortification. “You’re  _ sleeping  _ with my  _ best  _ friend?”

“It’s not like we sought out for that to happen,” Abby reasons. 

“But...you’re so  _ old… _ ”

“I am going to try  _ really  _ hard not to take offense to that.”

Lexa snorts, interrupting Clarke’s comment. She mutters something before Clarke glares at her.

“ **_Fine_ ** . I’ll be back later. I need to go  _ somewhere _ ,” Clarke grumbles before her vision is sharp, “Mom.  _ Fix  _ this.”

Abby really wants to scold her daughter because how is  _ she  _ going to fix it? Clarke is out of the tent before she can get a word out. 

“Kiss,” Lexa coughs out the words to Abby. Her accent is thick. “She is your. You must kiss. Make better. Make life.” 

The look on Lexa’s face is sure. Abby doesn’t want to know what Lexa thinks of her relationship with Raven. 

“You are her.” 

Abby feels something tug in her heart. 

She looks back at Raven before dropping down next to her. 

She had to at least try. 

It was Raven after all. Who else could engineer their way out of shit? Who else could make her laugh at inopportune times? Who else could insult and compliment Abby in the same breath?

Leaning forward she kisses Raven’s soft lips gently before pulling back. 

It doesn’t work. 

It makes Abby’s heart sink. She knew that. She knew it wasn’t going to work. 

Abby looks back at Lexa. “You were wrong,” she throws back. “ _ Now _ what?”

Lexa doesn’t say anything but tilt her head slightly, staring past Abby.

“Abby?”

Abby’s eyes widen as she turns back to the sound of Raven’s voice. Raven’s awake and staring at her like she doesn’t know what’s transpired in the last eight hours. 

_ Well, this is going to be hard to explain. _

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find all my femslash february and other fics at nocteverbascio.tumblr


End file.
